marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoran (Earth-4290001)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-4290001 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Rags Morales | First = New Avengers Vol 3 #16.NOW | Death = New Avengers Vol 3 21 | HistoryText = Four years after the Archetypes of J.U.S.T.I.C.E fell during the invasion of the Kree and Skrulls, Sun God and five other outcast heroes came together to form the Great Society. They were able to repel the aliens and reclaim the Earth, and would serve as its greatest protectors. After facing and defeating an Incursion by the Mapmakers, the Great Society faced yet another one immediately after, this time facing the Illuminati. The Great Society no longer had any means to stop this Incursion the same way they had done before. And the Illuminati, who had informed them of their last resort being an anti-matter bomb to destroy the other Earth, tried to convince them to work together in finding a way out of the situation before passing to the worst-case scenarios. However, Namor attacked Rider, and prompted a fight between the two groups of heroes for the survival of their own Earth. Even though the Great Society turned the tide of the battle on their favor, with Sun God in particular defeating the Hulk, Doctor Strange unleashed a demon which killed most of the Great Society and fatally injured Sun God. As the Illuminati were leaving this Earth having set the anti-matter injector, Zoran begged them not to destroy his Earth. Black Panther offered him to return with them, but he refused, prefering to die on his Earth with his friends. With ten minutes for the Earths to collide, Namor activated the anti-matter injector from his Earth and destroyed the Great Society's Earth. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Sun God possesses utterly immense physical strength, enough to battle and even defeat the Hulk. Superhuman Speed: Fast enough to quickly cross the gap between two worlds caught in an incursion unaided. Flight Superhuman Stamina: Sun God was the sole member of the Great Society able to survive Steven Strange's mystical assault, holding onto his life in spite of catastrophic injuries. Superhuman Durability: Sun God can withstand blows from the Hulk with little injury. Enhanced Vision: Sun God's ocular capabilities surpass those of ordinary humans; he was able to see the Illuminati in detail across the gap between worlds of an Incursion, when Boundless was only able to perceive indistinct figures. Superhuman Reflexes: A side-product of his speed, Sun God can match the "lightning-fast reflexes" of the Hulk in a fistfight blow-for-blow, easily surpassing those of even the finest human athletes. Solar Energy Manipulation: Sun God is capable of releasing great quantities of solar radiation, enough to vaporize a group of the planet-sterilizing Mapmakers with great effort. Heat Vision: Sun God is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that were shown capable of rendering the Hulk unconscious. | Abilities = Leadership: Sun God is the leader of the Great Society; a charismatic and forthright individual, he is shown as being able to raise spirits at even his teams' lowest moments, in spite of the looming threats of Incursions. Indomitable Will: Zoran is absolutely unyielding in his morality, in the face of even the greatest threats and temptations: unlike the superbeings of the innumerable other Earths the Black Swan bore witness to the destruction of, Sun God refused to even entertain the idea of destroying another Earth to save his own from the danger of the Incursions, determined to find another way every time even in the face of the Illuminati's assault. | Strength = Class 100+. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sun God is an analogue/pastiche of Superman. * He registers to the Mapmakers as "Post-Universal." | Trivia = * The scene in which Sun God is fatally injured by Doctor Strange is a homage to a scene in which Superman is critically injured in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}